vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coiling Dragon
Summary Coiling Dragon also know as Panlong is the fourth Xuanhuan Fantasy Chinese novel created by I Eat Tomatoes (IET). It follows Linley Baruch, a young child born in the Baruch Clan, one of the 4 Legendary Warrior Clans of the Yulan continent, the once-legendary Dragonblood Warriors Clan. Their fame once shocked the world, but the clan is now so decrepit that even the heirlooms of the clan have been sold off. Tasked with reclaiming the lost glory of his clan by his father, Linley will go through countless trials and tribulations, making powerful friends but also deadly enemies. Empires rise and fall on the Yulan Continent. Saints, immortal beings of unimaginable power, battle using spells and swords, leaving swathes of destruction in their wake. Magical beasts rule the mountains, where the brave – or the foolish – go to test their strength. Even the mighty can fall, feasted on by those stronger. The strong live like royalty; the weak strive to survive another day. The novel is made of 21 Books with a total of 806 chapters. |-|Power of the Verse= Coiling Dragon is an extremely powerful verse, starting with Athletic Humans and Beastkind that cap at Mountain level at the Mortal level and continue from Saint-level rank where cultivators comprehend different one or more of the seven Laws and 4 Edicts of the Universe. The top tiers go beyond the Star level with FTL speed and Law Manipulation, while the God tier reaches Multiverse level with Immeasurable speed and Conceptual manipulation. The verse has a very strong list of Hax as they are focused on the Laws and Edicts that make the Universe, such as: Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Immortality, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation etc. |-|Terminology= Xuanhuan – literally means “Mysterious Fantasy”. A broad genre of fictional stories which remixes Chinese folklore/mythology with foreign elements & settings. Qi – the vital energy which exists in all things. The cultivation of Qi is a major theme in Wuxia, Xianxia & Xuanhuan novels. Cultivator – a person who trains in martial & mystical arts, generally in order to become powerful and increase their longevity. Meditation and the cultivation of Qi are common practices among cultivators. Internal Energy – also called Inner Energy, Internal Strength, Internal Power, or Internal Force. The cultivated energy within a martial artist’s body. Utilizing it, a martial artist can accomplish superhuman feats of speed, agility, strength, endurance, etc… It can even be used to heal wounds and nullify poisons. Cultivation – the process of improving health, increasing longevity and growing powerful. This is accomplished by cultivating Qi and training in martial & mystical arts. In many of these novels, the ultimate goal of cultivation is to become an Immortal or attain godhood. '- Cultivation Method' – a mystical art or collection of techniques which cultivators’ practice in order to cultivate. '- Cultivation Base' – the amount or capacity of refined Qi possessed by a cultivator. Insight – related to enlightenment. Cultivators usually gain insights by meditating, engaging in life-or-death battles, or going out into the world to experience new things. These insights are often needed in order to master techniques or advance to higher stages of cultivation. Ranks / Levels / Layers – a common way to quantify martial power or the progress made in cultivation. In many cases (although not all) where these are used, there are 9 ranks/levels/layers to each stage of cultivation, with rank 1 being the start and rank 9 being the peak. After breaking through to the next stage, the practitioner starts at rank 1 of that new stage. The number 9 has a great deal of symbolism. |-|Cultivation System= Cultivation System used in Coiling Dragon is branched in two parts at the beginning but later in the story, it becomes meaningless as only the comprehension of Laws will matter at that level. The Path of the Warrior The Warrior Path is common for those of commoner, ordinary man could form Battle Qi from childhood. The basic QI is gathered from Qi Building Stance The ‘Qi Building Stance’ was the most simple, yet most effective way of exercising one’s body. This was based on the experiences of generations of forefathers. When a warrior practices his/her battle qi, the battle qi is stored in a fist-sized location directly beneath the navel, a person’s ability to practice battle qi is based on the extent of his/her training. If his/her body is too weak, even if he/she gains access to powerful battle qi manuals, his/her body won’t be able to hold much battle qi, and he/she still won’t become a powerful warrior. Many warriors, due to not having received proper guidance in their youth, only understood the connection between battle qi and body strength much later in life. But by that age, there wouldn’t be much progress when they trained. Many forefathers had gone on many wrong paths and gained much experience, a warrior path had a stage where the stage divided into early phase, middle phase, and peak phase, each stage of battle qi is the amount accumulation of battle qi. Warriors rely on absorbing elements from nature as part of their training. Battle-qi is fueled by and determined by a specific elemental type. Elemental type divided into subsections * Earth Elemental * Wind Elemental * Water Elemental * Fire Elemental * Thunder Elemental * Light Elemental * Darkness Elemental Every peak phase stage warrior is one-step closer from the next rank, under certain circumstance could gain a breakthrough into the next rank. In training battle-qi, if one possessed or acquired some special treasures, perhaps their battle-qi would be greatly enhanced. One’s level of understanding might suddenly jump as well from a flash of insight. Cultivation Rank * 1st Rank Warrior: Minumum rank to join the Military of any Country * 2nd Rank Warrior * 3rd Rank Warrior: Can become an Elite Soldier * 4th Rank Warrior * 5th Rank Warrior * 6th Rank Warrior: Can become a Military Captain * 7th Rank Warrior * 8th Rank Warrior * 9th Rank Warrior: At this point, even Kings have to treat them as equals as they are a one-man army The power, ability, technique of a warrior could advance through understanding when a person had a certain understanding, he/she could develop it into techniques: * Using ‘strength’ and ‘battle-qi' * Wielding the heavy as though it were light or Wielding light as though it were heavy * Impose When a person gains understanding at "impose" level, they could breakthrough any time by gain insight into "Profound Laws". Saint Warrior Rank The Saint-level combatant is the last rank of a mortal as a warrior. A person reaches the Saint-level he/she will stop aging, becoming immortal. Profound Laws is the basic understanding of laws for Saint-level combatant. Elemental essence affinity only represented that one would be able to gather mageforce faster. But to experts, it represented that one would have an easier time to be able to attune with nature itself and understand the Laws of the Universe. The Saint-level is divided into subsections: * Early: A person with certain amount accumulation of battle qi. * Middle: A person with certain amount accumulation of battle qi, and had understanding through Impose or Profound Laws at a most basic level. * Peak: A person with certain amount accumulation of battle qi, and has understanding through Profound of laws. When Saint-Level Combatants reach the optimal battle-qi and are on the verge of becoming a Demigod thorough understanding of the Profound of the laws, they are called Prime Saint Stage. The Path of Magus Magus path is only available to one that had natural talent, if one talent is low, the accomplishments will be low as well. Magical aptitude is divided into two parts – the strength of one’s magical affinity for certain elements, and the strength of one’s mental energy. If the two conditions are met, one has natural talent. If just the first or later, then the talent is low. When casting spells, the most important thing for a magus is Mageforce and Mental energy. If the mental energy is sufficiently powerful, one can even insta-cast spells, without need for any incantations. Magical incantations only serve a supplemental function. To cast a spell, the body must be able to provide a sufficient amount of mageforce, and then use mental energy to control that mageforce to summon sufficient elemental essence to form it into a spell, in order to cast magical spells, one needs to draw upon external elemental essences. Mageforce is really just pure, highly-refined elemental essence. Therefore, the Mageforce of a magus is extremely important. If one doesn’t have enough mageforce, one will not be able to cast a spell. However, without spiritual energy to control a large amount of mageforce and elemental essence, this power would run wild. Each elemental style is roughly balanced, but in different environments, they will have different effects. For example, in the water-rich environment of the ocean, water-style magic will be extremely strong. In some places where the wind blows powerfully, wind-style magic will be very powerful as well. Principally because there’s a high requirement when it comes to spiritual energy. The absolute minimum requirement for a magus is having five times more spiritual energy than someone of the same age. Ten times or above puts one roughly in the middle of the pack, as far as the average magus goes. Elemental essence affinity divided into three ranks: * Average Affinity * High Affinity * Exceptional Affinity Most Magus have average elemental essence affinity. While high affinity & exceptional affinity is quite rare. By way of explaining, an ordinary magus might take ten hours to produce a certain amount of mageforce, but one who has exceptional affinity would only require a single hour to get the same result. There is a case when one had two exceptional elemental affinities, thus they called are Dual-Elemental Magus. Magus rely on absorbing elements from nature as part of their training. Spiritual Energy is fueled by and determined by a specific elemental type or Edict. Elemental affinity divided into: * Earth Elemental Affinity * Wind Elemental Affinity * Water Elemental Affinity * Fire Elemental Affinity * Thunder Elemental Affinity * Light Elemental Affinity * Darkness Elemental Affinity There were four types of magic which surpass earth, fire, wind, water, lightning, light, and darkness style magic. These four magic had been passed down from Overgods. These four branches of magic are astonishingly powerful, precisely because they originally stemmed from the Overgods. One need to be attuned with the contents of the rites for aptitudes. They are: * Life Magic (Overgod of Life) * Necromantic Magic (Overgod of Death) * Oracular Magic (Overgod of Fate) * Destruction-Type (Overgod of Destruction) For the four types of Edict, one could reach another realm with spiritual energy and train the magic there. In truth, the normal seven elements of magic (earth, fire, water, wind, lightning, light, darkness) all had fairly high requirements with regards to spiritual energy. But the higher level arts of Oracular Magic, Life Magic, Necromantic Magic, and Destruction Magic, have terrifyingly high requirements when it came to soul potency. Of these four types of magic, Necromantic Magic has the highest requirements with regards to spiritual purity and soul analysis. In order to learn Necromantic Magic, an extremely pure soul is needed. Comparatively, it doesn't have much of a requirement with regards to elemental essence affinity. For example, Destruction-Type magic, one's soul has to be sword-shaped. The status of a magus is a full rank higher than that of an equivalent warrior. Magus have such social standings is because the destructive potential their spells have is enormous. In wartime, a Magus is more important to a kingdom thanks to its environmental spells. 1st and 2nd Rank is called Junior Magus 3rd and 4th Rank is called Mid-level Magus 5th and 6th Rank is called Senior Magus 7th Rank Magi - is called Senior Magus 8th Rank Magi - is called Master Magus 9th Rank Magi - is called Arch-Magus The Saint-level Grand Magus is the highest rank a magus can reach. A person who reaches Saint-level he/she will stop aging, making them immortal. Saint-level is divided into subsections: * Early * Middle * Peak When Saint-Level Grand Magus reach the optimal Spiritual Energy and is the verge of becoming a Demi-God thorough understanding of the Laws, they called as Prime Saint Stage |-|Realm of Gods= After breaking through the late Stage Saint-level, which most Saints have the most difficulty in breaking through, the soul undergoes a major change. There are two ways to break through the Deity level: either by focusing on a specific Mystery (branch of a Law) or by absorbing a Divine Spark. After the Divine spark is created, a person has two options: The first option is to absorb the divine spark into the mind and make it become one with the soul. At that time, the body will naturally transform into a divine body. The merging of the soul with the divine spark will cause the body to transform into a Divine Body. If that divine spark was of the earth-element, then in the future, a person could only be able to train in the Elemental Laws of the Earth and be unable to train in any others. The second option is to not absorb the divine spark into the body and to instead, leave it outside. If he/she does so, then the universe will itself, according to the nature of the divine spark, generate a second body. The original body won’t change at all. In other words, he/she will essentially have a clone of him/her self. This clone of him/her will be a Demigod, while the original body will still be able to train in the other Elemental Laws, there’s no difference in the soul between the original and the clone. However, there is a price for the second choice as well. The soul will be divided into two. Now, during the process of becoming a Deity, the strange energies of the universe will protect him/her during that instant, and thus the soul is split in half in a controlled process, and he/she won’t die from it. However, it will still be rather harmful to the soul but over time it will be repaired. There is an increase in power, and the original body will be able to borrow divine power from the clone. But unfortunately, that’s just borrowed Divine power. Although he/she can borrow a great amount of it, since the original body has no divine spark, it will be much weaker than true divine power, due to the fact that there is no divine spark to merge with that Divine power. Although the original body will be weaker due to not having a divine spark, there are still ways to protect it. Because the clone and the original are actually one entity, to begin with, therefore he/she can reabsorb the clone into his/her original body. If he/she does that, although the power won’t be increased, the original body will be protected better. Actually, the only real benefit of this second choice will allow he/she to train in other Elemental Laws. The only real flaw is that the soul will be divided in two. A soul is the most important part of a creature. It is very difficult to strengthen and transform a soul. This sudden division in half means that the soul will be weakened by half. In terms of both training speed as well as the ability to resist enemy attacks, the soul will be affected. But if the Divine Body was destroyed, the Divine Spark will appear from the corpse, and the original body couldn't train and never could gain understanding in that law or Edict again. The levels of power of gods are: * Demigod * God * Highgod - (Paragons is the title bestowed to one who has fused All Profound Mysteries of one of The Laws) * Sovereigns * Overgods * Universe Creator Demigods are the weakest kinds of gods. People naturally ascend to become a Demigod after they master any one Mystery of the Laws or Edicts that they train in. Demigods become Gods after they master one-third of the total number of Mysteries of the Laws or Edicts that they train in. Gods become Highgods after they master all the Mysteries of the Laws or Edicts that they train in. Highgods become Paragons (Paragons is the title bestowed to one who has fused All Profound Mysteries of one of The Laws) after they successfully fuse all the Mysteries of the Laws or Edicts that they train in together (while the Paragon remains a Highgod in terms of divine body and power, their soul suffers a transformation, strengthening it and providing them with Will, thus making them immensely more powerful than ordinary Highgods). Highgods can become Sovereigns, so long as they reached the Highgod level by themselves, without fusing with a divine spark that they did not create themselves, and possess enough luck to merge with a Sovereign Spark. The number of Sovereigns remains constant and Highgods can only become a Sovereign after one dies. Sovereigns can become Universe Creators but the requirements are very strict, first you have to be a 4-way soul mutate which in itself is nearly impossible, second you have to train in the water, earth, fire, and wind elemental Laws(any more or less will not work) and reach the Sovereign level in each Law. The Seven Elemental Laws and Four Edicts each had seven Sovereigns: * 7 Earth Sovereigns * 7 Fire Sovereigns * 7 Lightning Sovereigns * 7 Water Sovereigns * 7 Wind Sovereigns * 7 Darkness Sovereigns * 7 Light Sovereigns * 7 Death Sovereigns * 7 Fate Sovereigns * 7 Destruction Sovereigns * 7 Life Sovereigns There are different levels of Sovereign power: * Lesser Sovereign * Intermediate Sovereign * Chief Sovereign With one being a Chief Sovereign, two being Intermediate Sovereigns, and four being Lesser Sovereigns. Even the most powerful of Highgods is incomparably weak in the face of a Sovereign. There are also 4 Overgods, whose power far outstrip that of a Sovereign. It is impossible to become an Overgod as Overgods are the Manifestation/Embodiment of the Four Prime Laws of Death, Life, Fate, and Destruction. They are beings of pure Law can do not have any feelings, but they will punish anyone who damages any of the planes. |-|Profund Laws and Edicts= Profound Laws are divided into Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Darkness, Light. There are also the four Edicts which are Life, Death, Destruction, and Fate. Each of the Laws is composed of six mysteries except for the Wind which has nine. By mastering one Law an individual becomes a Demigod. By mastering three Laws an individual becomes a God. By mastering all of the laws in the element they become a Highgod. It is possible to fuse the laws within one element. When all laws within one element are fused into one then the Highgod becomes a Paragon in that element. When becoming a Paragon, supposedly all flaws in any Law or Edict brings disappear, though this could be a misconception due to a Paragon's Will reinforcing all aspects of their attack, defense, and speed. It is also possible to fuse laws from different elements but that requires a Mutated Soul. To train in the Laws, one has to have an elemental affinity with that law. But to train in any of the Edicts special conditions have to be met. To train in Destruction one must possess a sword-shaped soul. To train in Death one must possess a pure soul. Saints and Deities that train in different Laws tend to specialize in different areas (e.g. material attack/defense, soul attack/defense, speed, regeneration/healing, etc.). This is because of the difference in the Laws they train in; different Laws have different specializations so Saints and Deities tend to improve towards the specialization. Profund Laws's Mysteries Profund Laws of Fire * Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Fire tend to be weak in defense but specialized in soul Offence. 1) Essence of Fire 2) Profound Mystery of Heat 3) Profound Mystery of Explosive 4) Profound Mystery of Flamebody 5) Unknown 6) Unknown Profund Laws of Water * Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Water tend to have a powerful defense (both material and soul) but are weak in the offense. 1) Essence of Water 1+2 Profound Truth of Freezing Zero 2) Profound Mystery of Ice 3) Profound Mystery of Ice edge 4) Profound Mystery of Illusory fog 5) Profound Mystery of Waterbody 6) Profound Mystery of Circular Softness Profund Laws of Wind * Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Wind tend to be specialized in speed and offense. 1) Essence of Wind 2) Profound Mystery of Doppelganger 3) Profound Mystery of Sound waves 3+4 Profound Truth of Sound 4) Profound Mystery of Music 5) Profound Mystery of Wind Walking 6) Profound Mystery of Spatial Wind 7) Profound Mystery of Dimensional 8) Profound Mystery of Fast 8+9 Profound Truth of Velocity 9) Profound Mystery of Slow Profund Laws of Earth * Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of the Earth tend to have a very strong material attack, but a weak soul attack. 1) Essence of Earth 2) Profound Mystery of Strength 3) Profound Mystery of World Walking 4) Profound Mystery of Vitality 5) Profound Mystery of Gravitational Space 6) Profound Mystery of Throbbing Pulse of the World 1+2+3+4+5+6 Profound Truth of the Void Profund Laws of Lightning * Saints and Deities who train on the Laws of Lightning tend to be specialized in speed 1) Essence of Lightning 2) Profound Mystery of Judgement 3) Profound Mystery of Movement 4) Profound Mystery of Lightning Form 5) Unknown 6) Unknown Profund Laws of Darkness * Saint and Deities who train on the Laws of Darkness tend to have strong material and soul offense. 1) Essence of Darkness 2) Profound Mystery of Shadow Doppelganger 3) Profound Mystery of Evil 4) Profound Mystery of Devour 5) Unknown 6) Unknown Profund Laws of Light * Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Light tend to be specialized in regeneration/healing, speed, and soul offense. 1) Essence of Light 2) Profound Mystery of Light Speed 3) Profound Mystery of Light Doppelganger 4) Profound Mystery of Illusion 5) Unknown 6) Unknown The 4 Edicts The 4 Edicts of Fate, Life, Death, and Destruction are trained differently than the Elemental laws. They do not contain any type of profound Mystery. Ascension from Saint to a Demigod, Demigod to full God and fully God to Highgod can only happen, when the natural laws deem the persons level of enlightenment in the Edict worthy of such a status. Also because there is no fusing of Laws to tell a Highgods strength, it is very difficult to judge the strength of a Highgod who trains in one of the 4 Edicts and there is no way to tell if someone on the level of a 7-Star Fiend level or above reached the Paragon level. |-|Calculations= Yulan Plane Size Hillman's Boulder Punch Feat - Warrior rank 6 Speed of Saint-level Combatants - Combat and Reaction Speed (Early-Mid Story) Linley Baruch - Saint-level Speed Saint-level Combatants AP Linley Baruch - Saint-level AP Linley Baruch - God-level AP Leylin/Bluefire creates a Continent Linley Baruch Paragon AP Lesser Sovereign Speed Lesser Sovereign AP Intermediate Sovereign AP Chief Sovereign Speed Explanations Powers and Abilities - Explanation Blog Fate Manipulation Resistance and Type 2 Conceptual Manipulation Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: * Zaratthustra * ZackMoon1234 * Damage3245 Opponents: Neutral: Characters Mortals: File:Hillman_DC.png|'Hillman'|link=Hillman Saints: File:Sword_Saint_Monolith_Haydson_CD.png|'Sword Saint Monolith Haydson'|link=Haydson File:McKenzie_CD.png|'McKenzie Jacques'|link=McKenzie Jacques File:Holy_Emperor_Heidens.png|'Holy Emperor Heidens'|link=Heidens * Fain * Rosarie Demigods: File:Desri_CD.png|'Desri'|link=Desri HighGods: File:God_of_War_O'Brien_DC.png|'War God O'Brien'|link=War God O'Brien File:Cesar_DC.png|'Cesar'|link=Cesar File:Zassler_Manga_DC.png|'Zassler'|link=Zassler File:Delia_Leon_CD.png|'Delia Leon'|link=Delia Leon File:Bebe_Novel_CD.jpg|'Bebe'|link=Bebe Sovereigns: File:Linley_Baruch_CD_Game.png|'Linley Baruch'|link=Linley Baruch Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:Coiling Dragon